


Rumours

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, McChekov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bones pays Chekov some medical attention, the kid is besotted with him and follows him everywhere. He's enjoying the company until nasty rumours and gossip float around the ship, and Bones is forced to make a difficult decision, much to Chekov's disappointment. Hint: they get together anyway.<br/>(Multi-chapter, but not really heading anywhere specific).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hey there. This is my first proper McChekov fic. Obviously, if you don't ship it, then do not read it.  
> It will probably be a series of oneshots, perhaps 3, I haven't decided yet. It really depends how soon you want me to write the smut?  
> This first one has some 'dark' themes/conversations, so I've added a trigger warning below. Honestly, this is mostly fluff with a tiny bit of smut. Rated M to be safe.  
> Please review, and let me know if you have any ideas for what might happen next! 
> 
> Some notes:  
> \- I used google translate for the Russian used, so if you speak Russian and it's awfully incorrect, I do apologise.  
> \- Leonard (English) = Leonid in Russian = Lyonya (nickname/diminutive) in Russian  
> \- Pavel (Russian) = Pasha in Russian (nickname/diminutive) = Paul in English  
> \- (I don't use the name Paul in this, I just thought it was interesting to know haha).
> 
> Trigger warning: pedophilia mention.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or any characters. The image I have used for this fic is also not mine, and I unfortunately don't know the author.

_“Hey, did you hear about McCoy and Chekov?”_

_“Yeah, the kid follows him around like a little puppy. It’s pathetic.”_

_“I bet the geezer laps up the attention, too. Miserable old bastard must get lonely.”_

 

These were the sorts of snickers Leonard McCoy first started overhearing aboard the USS Enterprise, not too long after Ensign Chekov had started, as they put it, “following him around”. They hadn’t been entirely wrong on that part, he must admit. Pavel truly had been following Bones around like crazy, ever since the kid had injured his wrist pretty badly and McCoy had been the one to treat him. He rarely had accidents, and therefore Bones didn’t usually have a lot to do with Chekov. But after tending to his wound for a few days, and spending a relatively good amount of time with the kid, he was suddenly besotted with McCoy. And Bones wasn’t going to lie; he did enjoy the attention, and he was pretty lonely.

 

It was 7AM, and McCoy was sitting at his usual table in the mess hall, trying to figure out what the grey slop was in his bowl and also deciding if he wanted to eat it or not. God damn space food. What he wouldn’t give for some bacon, eggs, and hash browns right now.

 

Chekov chirped with conversation across from him, seemingly not minding the gruel in his own bowl as he shovelled it in between sentences. Sometimes McCoy forgot how hungry teenagers got. Chekov was still carrying on about some physics thing when Bones noticed he was eyeing off his own bowl of muck, and he smirked, pushing the still full dish over to the kid who happily began eating it.

 

This happened a lot, actually. The two of them would almost always eat together in the mornings, because Jim and Spock were usually arguing somewhere on the ship about mission plans, Sulu did his fencing training, and Uhura had been bonding quite well with Carol and the two of them ate together. So, it was just Bones and Chekov in the mornings. He liked that.

  
_“I bet he’s molesting the kid.”_

_“Oh, no doubt. And Chekov would totally fall for his charms. Poor kid.”_

 

McCoy froze as he heard the murmurs, the heated whispers. He was used to the general snickers, but this was new; this was just sick. Maybe he hadn’t heard right. He couldn’t have. Chekov was just his friend, and even though he admittedly had stared at the kid a few times, he was very strict with himself on things being platonic. He frowned a little.

  
“Leonard, are you listening to me?” Pavel asked almost sulkily.

 

Bones regained his attention quickly. “Sorry, kid. What?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I asked if you would like to have dinner in my quarters. I know you strongly dislike the food here, so I would love to make you my favourite Russian dish.” He blushed a bit.

 

“Uh…” McCoy hesitated. He looked around, hoping nobody had heard what Chekov said. Everybody was eating and talking, minding their own business. “Sure, kid.”

 

Chekov beamed. “I cannot wait! You will love it, Leonard, I promise!”

 

Bones just shook his head in response. The kid was too sweet. It was damn near killing him, and suddenly the ensign shot up from his seat.  
  
  
“I am going to be late for Captain Kirk! I will see you later, Lyonya?”

 

McCoy almost felt himself blush at the nickname he had recently gained. “I’ll be there.”

 

The kid looked hesitant for a moment, before reaching down and wrapping his little arms around Bones in a surprisingly strong hug. This time he did blush, and sat there awkwardly, unsure of an appropriate response.

 

“Fucking child molester.” He heard a voice sneer as said person walked past them.

 

This made Chekov let go in a heartbeat. He stared at Bones. “W-what did they just say?”

 

Bones almost shoved the kid away from him, his face burning with embarrassment. “You’d better get out of here.”

 

“What did that person say? I want to know.” Pavel demanded.

 

“You’re going to be late.”

 

“But will you tell me later? When we eat dinner?”

 

“I… I don’t think I will be coming.”

 

Pavel’s face was grief stricken, those blue eyes wide in horror. “But… Why?”

 

“Listen, kid. This isn’t going to work anymore. We can’t… We can’t hang out.” McCoy tried to be stern, gruff; but his heart was aching at his own words.

 

“WHAT. DID. THAT. PERSON. SAY?!” Chekov shouted, his eyes wet.

 

The entire mess hall went quiet, staring at the two of them. Bones had to get the hell out of there. He took Pavel roughly by the arm and dragged him outside the mess hall, down the corridor and into a secluded corner where he hoped they would be less audible.

 

“Child molester, Chekov. He said I was a child molester.” He very nearly exploded.

 

“Child molester…?”

 

“I don’t have time to explain what that means. We can’t spend time with each other anymore.”

 

Pavel had tears falling now. “This is not fair on me, Leonard. You cannot just… Just ‘ _drop_ ’ me like this! I have… There is an attachment!”

 

Bones grimaced. “Don’t. Don’t make me feel guilty.”

 

“I will! I will make you feel guilty if it will make you stop saying these things. It is not fair, Lyonya. It is not!”

 

“Don’t call me that anymore. I’m not Lyonya, I’m Doctor McCoy. I am your doctor and that is it. Understood?”

 

Chekov clenched his fists at his sides, still weeping, but visibly angry. “They are right, what they say about you, doctor. You are… A miserable bastard.”

 

Bones scowled, but inside he was hurting like hell. “See? This is why we can’t be friends. You’re such a child.”

 

Chekov looked like he was going to say something else, but his face just crumpled into more tears. He turned on his heel and fled down the corridor of the ship, leaving McCoy to stand on his own, internally cursing himself for causing the poor kid so much pain. Yep, miserable old bastard. Always was, always will be.

 

                                                           

* * *

 

 

 

It had been almost three weeks since the incident in the mess hall, and Bones had successfully managed to avoid Chekov at all costs, with the exception of him once making a visit to med-bay with Sulu, who had somehow injured himself during his fencing training. During this visit, Bones had done everything in his power to avoid eye contact with the kid, and almost succeeded, until Chekov managed to fixate him with an icy glare right before the pair left. It had been excruciating to witness.

 

But, even though McCoy damn near hated himself for doing what he did, he also knew it was the best option. There was no other way, otherwise there would be even worse rumours spreading around the ship about him and Chekov. The kid was so naïve, he probably thought that Bones should just ignore what other people said and continue their friendship. But unfortunately, it wasn’t that simple. Hell, McCoy should have known better when he first starting spending time with Pavel; that a thirty-something year old hanging out with a seventeen-year-old, was bound to start gossip.

 

Deep in thought about the situation yet again, Bones sighed deeply and covered his face with his hands. He was about to consider pouring himself a bourbon when his office door chimed. Nurse Chapel entered.

 

“You’ve been requested in Engineering, but it was an anonymous call. You’d better go see what’s going on, just in case.”

 

McCoy frowned, but then nodded and picked up his tricorder, striding out the door and down the corridor. He wondered who could have requested him, and especially anonymously. Of course, it could easily be Scotty playing a prank on him, since for some reason he had been doing that lately, but he had to make sure somebody wasn’t actually in need of medical attention.

 

As he stepped into the great big Engineering part of the ship, he was suddenly aware of how quiet the place seemed, considering it was usually full of crew members in red shirts, running about and keeping the ship up and running. Bones frowned, and walked deeper into the ship’s Engineering level, slowly coming to an understanding that he was well and truly alone in here. He rolled his eyes, feeling incredibly annoyed that he had been pranked yet again.

 

“Yeah nice one, you Scottish bastard. I’ll get you back for this.” He shouted at nobody, shaking his head.

 

Abruptly, he heard footsteps. Bones swivelled around toward the sound, and saw feet beginning to step out of some shadows. Small feet that belonged to very slim legs. He followed the rest of the body emerging from the darkness, immediately feeling his heart beat a little faster in his ears as he realised who the body belonged to.

 

“Hello, doctor.” Pavel greeted, Russian accent stronger than usual.

 

Bones gulped, trying to find the means to respond. “Uh, I uh – Kid. _You_ pranked me?”

 

“I needed to talk to you.”

 

“For Christ’s sake, kid. I have things to do, you know. Why didn’t you just come to my office?” McCoy was feeling rather irritable now.

 

“Doctor, you know you would not let me in if I did come. You would simply pretend you did not hear your door chime. I know this because I have been trying for weeks.”

 

The kid had him there. Damn it. He ran a hand over his face, defeated. “Fine. What do you need to talk to me about?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“I’m not doing this again, kid. I made myself perfectly clear – “

 

"I turned eighteen today, doctor." Pavel interrupted, matter-of-factly.

 

McCoy almost blushed at the thought. "Congratulations, kid."

 

"I think the congratulations should be for you, doctor, since now you will not be considered a _rastlitel'_. A _pedofil_ as we call it in Russia. _Child molester_." Pavel's cheeks were red, and his eyes full of anger.

 

McCoy's chest swelled, and his mouth went dry. "So you figured out the translation then."

 

"I did."

 

"Listen, kid - "

 

"I am not a kid, doctor!" Pavel shouted. "Even when I was seventeen, I was not a kid. I _never_ got to be a kid. And you knew this. And you never stood up for me."

 

"Pasha, it's not that simple. Those guys - "

 

"You do not get to call me Pasha anymore. That is only for my friends. And my friends stand up for me." Pavel's eyes were shiny with tears. "When I told Hikaru and Nyota what people were saying, they were furious. With both the offenders, and with you. They thought you cared about me."

 

Bones was now very red in the face. "I do. I do care, Chekov. So much..."

 

Pavel softened a little. "Then why? Why did you let them say that? Why did you never tell them they were wrong? That I am not a child, and you are not a molester."

 

"Because I..." McCoy's voice cracked. "I was worried that they might be right."

 

Pavel was silent for a moment, taking this into consideration. He kept his stare on the doctor, those pale blue eyes never leaving his own. He began to chew his lip. Damn it. The kid was too gorgeous for his own good.

 

"You... Were worried you might be... A child molester?" Chekov asked carefully, slowly.

 

McCoy snapped to attention. "What? No, of course not. That's insane. I'm not a child molester. I just..."

 

" _What_?" Pavel demanded impatiently. "You just _what_?"

 

"Kid, I... This is really not - "

 

Suddenly, Pavel had stridden over to McCoy in a few long steps. They were chest to chest. The young ensign was positively fuming now. He looked like he was considering something for a moment, and then he shoved Bones backward.

 

"Stop calling me that. I do not want to keep asking you."

 

Bones was stunned. "Jesus, Pavel. I'm sorry. No need to shove me."

 

"Perhaps I do need to if it will get you to listen."

 

McCoy sighed. Shit. Alright. It was time to come out with it. He moved closer to Pavel again, and very cautiously reached out. Chekov flinched a little, before letting Bones rest his hand gently on his shoulder.

 

McCoy tried his best, softest smile. "Pavel. I'm about to be honest with you. I ask that, ah hell... I ask, that you please for the love of God, don't laugh at me. Please don't be mad either, Christ."

 

Pavel's eyes widened in curiosity. "Okay, doctor."

 

"Truth is, I was worried what those guys were saying was true, because... I had started to... Develop... Shit, this is hard to say."

 

Pavel's cheeks turned a little pink. "Go on."

 

"Feelings, Pavel. I got feelings, okay? Feelings that I thought I was hiding reasonably well, but the other crew members noticed and that's why they called me..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat. "That's why that day... That you hugged me... They thought I was... But I would never, Pavel. Never. You've got to know that."

 

For a split second, the young ensign looked hurt. "It is okay, doctor. I understand now."

 

"It's not okay, Pavel. It's not okay, damn it. I shouldn't... I shouldn't be having - "

 

"Feelings for a _child_?" Pavel responded, clearly upset. "I am not a child. I am eighteen now."

 

"That's not even the point anymore. I'm well into my thirties. I'm an old man. Plus - "

 

"You would never, you said. You would never act on your feelings for me. You think I am too young. I am not good enough."

 

"That's not - Jesus, Pavel, of course you're good enough. That's the damn problem here. You're more than good enough, and I'm just a grumpy old git."

 

Bones felt his ears go red after realising what he had just said. Pavel was looking equally red in front of him, only the colour was all over his entire face. There was the smallest hint of a smile at the ensign’s lips, too. Oh, hell.

 

“Leonid…” Pavel used the Russian version of his name. “ _Lyonya_.”

 

The ensign had mentioned once or twice that Lyonya was the shortened version of Leonid, like a nickname, and used it a lot before they had their fallout. McCoy felt his stomach flutter a little. He watched the younger crew member as he stared at the floor, cheeks rosy, trying to hide a relatively large smile. Slowly, he looked up at Bones with an incredibly bashful expression on his face.

 

“You have feelings for me, and you do think I am good enough.”

 

It was like they were having a competition to see who could blush the most right now. McCoy cleared his throat. “I mean, I uh, I was supposed to say that in my head, not out loud.”

 

Pavel shook his head, openly smiling now. “No, you meant to say it to me.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“You are not as you say, a ‘grumpy old git’, Lyonya. You are the opposite. You are _ideal’no_.”  
  
  
“That… That’s a compliment, right?”  
  
  
Pavel gently touched McCoy’s hand that was still on his shoulder. “Perfect. You are perfect, to me. _Vy prekrasny dlya menya_.”

 

“That sounds way better in Russian.”  
  
  
Pavel grinned and shyly leaned his head over so to press his cheek against McCoy’s fingers, who responded by stroking the ensign’s soft skin. To hell with it, he couldn’t hide this anymore.

 

“You are so god damned beautiful, Pasha.” He said softly.

 

“B-beautiful? You flatter me, Lyonya… I too, think you are _krasivyy.”_

“I wouldn’t normally do this, but, I want to be careful with you, okay?” Bones very slowly cupped Pavel’s cheek. “Can I kiss you, Pasha?”

 

“ _Pozhaluysta_.” Pavel nodded. “Please, Lyonya.”

 

Bones heard himself breathe a sigh of relief, and then he leaned down to very slowly and tenderly bring their lips together. He could feel the inexperience in Pavel’s response, but that didn’t stop the ensign from mirroring McCoy’s every action. Bones slid his hand up to Chekov’s curls, and the young navigator did the same, grasping a fairly tight handful of McCoy’s own thick locks. He tried not to moan.

 

Pulling away for a moment, he looked into Pavel’s doe-eyed expression. Lips still parted, cheeks red, almost out of breath. Jesus. How was he supposed to control himself when Chekov looked like _that_?

 

“I need to know what you want, Pasha. Okay? Be completely honest with me.”

 

Pavel almost went beetroot. “Mm, I want… Well I want… You. I am not sure what you mean…”

 

God, he was so cute. Bones chuckled, pulling him close. “I mean; I can’t do anything unless I know you absolutely want it. Physically _and_ emotionally.”

 

“You want to know if I am interested in a relationship with you?”

 

McCoy suddenly felt nervous. “Well, yeah. Let’s put it that way.”  
  
  
Pavel beamed up at him. “ _Da.”_ He nodded enthusiastically. “Very much so.”

 

He stood on his toes to kiss McCoy, surprising him when he felt Chekov’s tongue nervously flicking against his lower lip. He opened his mouth wider for the ensign, who let out a very quiet moan as he let himself explore Bones’ mouth. Again, he was very messy and inexperienced, but Bones didn’t care. He was kissing Pavel Chekov, something he had wanted to do for a few months now. He was more than happy to show him the ropes of making out, amongst other things. Maybe.

 

McCoy very cautiously placed his hands over Pavel’s chest and rubbed them up and down over the material of his uniform. A few times he stopped at Pavel’s nipples, grazing his thumb and fingers over them. This made Chekov whimper and Bones suddenly remembered they were in a very public part of the ship and stepped back.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Chekov asked, looking worried. “I know I am not experienced, but since you… Have an erection… I assumed you wanted these physical things with me.”

 

Bones felt himself shudder. “Trust me, Pasha, I want them. But in case you don’t remember, we’re in the middle of the Engineering department. We really ought to get out of here before somebody catches us.”

 

“Okay.” Pavel grinned cheekily. “My quarters or yours?”

 

McCoy just rolled his eyes and took the ensign’s hand, tugging him out of there in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian used:
> 
> "Da" = yes  
> "Pozhaluysta" = please  
> "Krasivvy" = handsome/beautiful  
> "Vy prekrasny dlya menya" = you are perfect for/to me  
> "Ideal'no" = perfect  
> "Pedofil" = pedophile  
> "Rastlitel'" = molester (child)


	2. Russian Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> This chapter is definitely rated M! Or R, I don't know. There's smut in it lol.  
> I'm not turning this into a big novel type fic, but I'm going to write a series of ficlets and they will all be posted as chapters for this story :)  
> I used some google translate Russian again, which I've given a translation for at the end like before! I've mostly written it so Pavel will repeat himself in English, but just in case.  
> Please enjoy and review :)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Star Trek.

Pavel stirred awake, a soft yet loud enough noise, pulling him out of slumber. He could feel a large, warm body pressed against him. An arm was curled possessively around his waist. Pavel smiled, suddenly remembering, and glanced beside him to watch as Leonard snored peacefully. _His Lyonya._ All his. He could not believe it after what had happened over the past few weeks.

 

He began to replay last night over in his mind. After Leonard had dragged them out of Engineering, they had gone back to Pavel’s quarters, as Leonard hadn’t wanted to risk somebody coming to visit his own.

 

When they had reached Pavel’s room, Leonard very gently lowered him down onto the bed and they began to kiss again. Remembering this made Pavel bite his lip, fighting back a huge smile. After kissing each other for a while, Leonard had very skillfully removed both of their shirts and tossed them to the floor. He had leaned down and began kissing all over Pavel’s torso, which had produced some very embarrassing noises on his own behalf. The doctor kept lingering on Pavel’s nipples, biting at them gently and sucking, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. It wasn’t long until Pavel had been a trembling mess, and could feel his incredibly hard erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. He could feel it leaking, too, and Leonard seemed to notice a wet patch from it. All it took was for Leonard to press his palm down onto Pavel’s crotch, and that was it. He came, hard. It was his first time, and it had felt incredible, but he was so embarrassed for doing it so quickly.

 

He glanced at the sleeping doctor beside him again, still feeling quite mortified with himself for reaching climax as fast as he had the night before. Leonard insisted that it was very flattering, but Pavel had been so self-conscious he hid his face under the blanket until Leonard scooped him into his arms, and eventually the two of them had fallen asleep.

 

Mostly, Pavel felt guilty that he had not been able to return the favour to Leonard. He had wanted to make him feel good, too. His eyes travelled down to the older man’s groin area, staring at the very faint outline of his penis. Pavel blushed at himself, but very slowly moved, trying not to wake Leonard, and then sat himself between Leonard’s legs. Surprisingly, he did not awaken from the movement, so Pavel got to work.

 

Nervous, he reached out and gently traced his long fingers over the currently small bulge. As expected, nothing happened, but Pavel couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed. So he spread his hand out flat over Leonard’s… cock. Pavel shivered as he thought of the word. He had never used ‘dirty’ words like this before, but he was pretty sure he liked it judging by the tight feeling in his boxers.

 

As he began to move his hand back and forth, applying pressure, he could feel the older man’s cock beginning to harden. Smiling to himself, he decided to experiment by gripping Leonard’s erection through his trousers, and squeezing quite hard. Abruptly, a deep, guttural moan filled the room and Pavel very nearly jumped in shock. He glanced up sheepishly, to see that Leonard was staring down at him through barely open eyes, his lips slightly agape.

 

Pavel’s hands flew to his mouth, feeling insecure. “I am so sorry, Lyonya! I did not mean to – I mean I just -”

 

Leonard chuckled, his morning voice raspy. “Pasha, please continue. This is the best damn wakeup call I’ve ever had.” He folded his arms behind his head and smiled lazily.

 

Pavel blushed very hard, but a surge of courage went through him. “What… What would you like me to continue? What do you want, Lyonya? Tell me.”

 

The older man licked his lips. “You want me to dirty talk with you, Pasha?” His cock looked as if it had gotten harder saying this.

 

“Yes, I would like to try it very much. But forgive me if mine comes out as Russian.”

 

Leonard sat up suddenly, and kissed Pavel hard on the mouth, then moved his lips along his jaw. “I want you to keep touching my dick.” His mouth purred into Pavel’s ear.

 

He squeaked in response and immediately returned his hands to Leonard’s crotch, continuing his previous technique. Pavel sat back as he rubbed Leonard’s cock, and marveled at the sight of the other man in pleasure. He had his eyes closed, head back, mouth open, speaking silent words. Pavel gripped harder through the fabric.

 

“I want to hear you, Lyonya. Do not be silent. I need to know if I am doing a good job.”

 

Leonard cracked an eyelid. “Trust me, baby, you’re doing great.”

 

“B-baby?” Pavel felt his stomach fill with warmth, along with his cheeks.

 

“Oh, sorry, you don’t like that? Is it too similar to ‘kid’?”

 

Pavel kept his grasp on Leonard’s erection and leaned in to kiss him. “It is very sweet. In Russia, when we call someone ‘baby’ like that, we say _kroshka_.”

 

“Kroshka…” Leonard repeated in a messy accent.

 

“Very good.” Pavel breathed against his mouth, before clambering on top of the doctor and grinding their cocks together.

 

Leonard moaned. Loud. He gripped onto Pavel. “Jesus. Fuck, Pasha. You feel so good against me.”

 

“Lyonya…” He all but exhaled. “ _Ya khochu, chtoby... Sosi vash petukh_.”

 

Leonard chuckled. “As much as that sounds hot coming out of that pretty little mouth, I still have no damn clue what you just said to me.”

 

Pavel felt his face flush, and he bit his lip. He rocked against Leonard again, feeling the jolt of electricity. He let his tongue slowly, and very deliberately, stick out and then run over his mouth. Then he glanced down at Leonard’s erection before looking back up again, hoping the older man would understand his hint.

 

There was a low growl. “Tell me.” Leonard buried his mouth in Pavel’s neck. “Wanna hear you say it, damn it…”

 

Pavel moaned softly. “I want to… Suck on your… Cock.”

 

He immediately hid his face, still feeling a little embarrassed from this dirty talking thing. Abruptly, Leonard shifted so he was laying on his back again. He kept his gaze steady on Pavel, half aroused, and half serious. Pavel gulped, unsure what such an animalistic yet concerned expression could possibly mean. He hoped he had not spoiled the mood?

 

Pavel rubbed his palm gently over Leonard’s inner thigh. “Did I do something wrong, Lyonya?”

 

“Of course not,” the older man assured. “I’m just a little worried.”

 

“Worried?”

 

“That you might be moving too fast.”

 

Pavel frowned. “You do not want me to give you oral sex?”

 

“Christ in Heaven…” Leonard muttered. “Believe me, I want it more than anything.”

 

Pavel moved quickly, reaching up and undoing the snap and fly of Leonard’s trousers until they were completely open, revealing the older man’s very wet erection, still concealed in a pair of blue briefs. Pavel stared and stared, until Leonard cleared his throat, making him flush a very deep red.

 

“Lyonya, you are leaking _a lot_.” He dabbed his fingers on the stain. “ _Kakoy besporyadok_. What a mess…”

 

Leonard didn’t reply except to let out a strangled noise in his throat. Pavel took this as a sign that he was no longer going to protest. Bobbing his head down, and keeping his eyes on the older man’s, he flicked out his tongue to lap at the sticky mark on Leonard’s underwear. It was quite salty in taste, but not necessarily unpleasant. He licked again.

 

“Jesus. Shit. Are you sure you – “

 

“Lyonya,” Pavel said firmly. “Be quiet and let me do this for you.”

 

The older man just gaped in surprise, but nodded and settled back down on the bed to continue watching. Pavel felt a light flutter in his stomach, but refused to stop now. He knew his nervousness was only due to being inexperienced and fearing he would not be good at pleasing Leonard, not because he did not want to do this.

 

Tucking his fingertips beneath the band of Leonard’s briefs, Pavel tugged them down his muscled thighs and, rather embarrassingly, felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

 

“ _Leonid!”_ He gasped. “ _Yebena mat'!_ You are… _Ogromnyy!_ Enormous!”

 

Leonard looked equally smug and self-conscious. “Uh, thank you, Pasha… I hope that’s okay?”

 

Pavel gazed up at him, still wide eyed. “Will it… Will it even fit in my mouth?!”

 

“Well…” Leonard jerked his hips a little. “Only one way to find out?”

 

Feeling nervous all over again, Pavel gawked at the incredibly large cock in front of him. His cheeks burned, his stomach coiled, his fingers trembled. How was that going to… He shook his head. It was okay, he could do this.

 

Pavel grasped the base of Leonard’s erection and timidly brushed his tongue over the frenulum. He heard the older man gasp. Feeling encouraged, Pavel then slipped his lips over the crown, taking the entirety of the head into his mouth and hesitantly flicking his tongue around. This caused louder sounds to escape from Leonard, so Pavel continued these motions for a few moments, simultaneously rubbing at the bottom of Leonard’s cock.

 

“Holy hell. Pasha, I – Fuck. I don’t think I’m gonna last…”

 

Pavel beamed up at Leonard, then bravely took his entire length into his mouth and slid down until he could feel the tip brushing against the back of his throat. Remembering some tips he had both overheard and researched, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his left hand into a tight fist, trying desperately to overcome his gag reflex. A string of curse words exploded from Leonard, and rather abruptly, Pavel felt the hot, sticky liquid of the older man’s semen squirt deep into his mouth.

 

The pulses lasted a few seconds, before Leonard finally went limp beneath Pavel and he was able to let his now softening cock fall from his mouth. Reluctantly, Pavel swallowed the salty substance, unsure of what to do instead, and then smiled up at his lover who was looking rather exhausted.

 

“C’mere…” Leonard murmured.

 

Pavel slid up beside him and knelt on his heels. “I hope that was enjoyable for you. I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

“It was amazing, _krasotka_ …” He said it as if uncertain of the word’s meaning.

 

Pavel went bright pink. “You learn Russian for me, Lyonya?!”

 

“Uh, well, I tried to find a few pet names is all… While you were asleep.”

 

“ _Lyonya_ …” Pavel buried his face in Leonard’s neck, embarrassed. “Krasotka means _‘beautiful girl’_!”

 

Leonard groaned. “Damn it. I knew that reverse translator wouldn’t be any good. I was trying to call you ‘babe’! It’s a pretty common American word to call your lover.”

 

Pavel giggled. “It is alright. I guess I do look sort of feminine anyway. Am I your beautiful girl, Leonid?” He teased.

 

“You’re my beautiful _boy_ , yes.” Leonard grinned, but still looking a little humiliated. “And, if I’m correct, I believe it’s your turn to feel good.”

 

Pavel chewed his lip and immediately felt his boxers stirring again. “Hopefully I will last longer this time.”

 

“Not if I can help it.”

 

The older man flipped Pavel onto his back, making him gasp in surprise, which then turned into a moan as he felt Leonard kissing down his navel. He felt a tongue dip into the curve of his hip bone, some teeth grazing at the skin. Leonard’s hand reached up and rested it on the button of Pavel’s trousers, and he looked up, asking the silent question. Pavel just stared down at him, eyes glazed over.

 

“ _Da._ _Pozhaluysta.”_ He managed.

 

Leonard must have remembered those specific words, because in a flash he had Pavel’s pants and boxer shorts pulled all the way down to his knees. Feeling quite exposed, he buried his face into the curve of his own shoulder and peeked a look at the older man.

 

“So fucking gorgeous. Every inch of you.”

 

Pavel could have sworn his face was purple by now. “I am not big. Like you are. Is that okay?”

 

“You’re only eighteen, baby. You still got some growin’ to do. Though, you’re plenty big now, Christ.”

 

As he said this, he wrapped his hand around Pavel’s ridiculously hard erection, and jerked it upward. He gripped the bedsheets, digging his teeth deep into his lip so hard that he drew blood. A strangled moan vibrated through his throat.

 

“ _Akh! Tak khorosho! Pozhaluysta, podrobneye, Lyonya!”_ Pavel was struggling to speak English. “M-more!” He forced out.

 

Leonard nodded, licking his lips. “Do you want the same thing?”  
  
  
Pavel felt light headed at the thought. “If you do that I will surely ejaculate in mere seconds.”

 

“Say ‘come’, Pasha.” The older man licked a stripe up Pavel’s cock. “I want you to say you’ll come for me.”

 

His nails dug into the bedclothes from screwing them up in his hands. Leonard kept watching him, eyes never moving, as he opened his mouth to slide it down Pavel’s erection. It was a painfully slow action, but Pavel was honestly grateful for it as he felt like he probably would have exploded had Leonard gone any faster. His chest was heaving, overwhelmed by all the sensations, and he could feel his stomach pooling with heat.

 

“Lyonya… _Skoro ya pridu_ …” He moaned.

 

“Say it for me.”

 

Leonard bobbed up and down, sucking hard on Pavel’s cock. He felt his body trembling.

 

“ _Akh! Ya sobirayus' priyekhat'!_ I am going to come for you, Lyonya!”

 

He unwillingly thrust up into Leonard’s mouth, and felt his entire body tingle like it had the night before. He vaguely felt Leonard’s hands pushing down on his hips to keep him in place, but he was too far gone at this point. Pavel reached to take a fistful of the older man’s hair as he felt himself convulse, his orgasm taking over, and spurting out into Leonard’s throat. It seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse, until finally his lower half fell back down onto his bed in a heap. His chest heaved, and sweat dripped down the side of his face. He glanced down at Leonard coyly who was wiping some semen from his lip.

 

“I am sorry, Leonid… I got carried away… “

 

Leonard grinned. “I won’t lie, there was a lot.”  
  
  
“Next time, please do not hesitate to stop as I am reaching climax so you at least do not have to swallow it.” Pavel blushed, feeling guilty.

 

The older man just chuckled, and moved up the bed beside him. He leaned in and kissed him, deeply, his tongue pushing onto Pavel’s.

 

“Lyonya… I can taste myself…” He murmured.

 

“Then you’ll know just how damn good that is.”

 

Pavel shook his head with a bashful smile, burying his face into Leonard’s chest. He felt a kiss being pressed into the top of his curls and sighed happily.

 

“You are like a magician, Lyonya. You make me feel so good. Can we do it again soon?”

 

Leonard groaned. “You’re going to kill me, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Used:  
> "Kroshka" = baby (pet name)  
> "Ya khochu, chtoby... Sosa vash petuhk." = I want to... Suck on your cock  
> "Kakoy besporyadok" = what a mess  
> "Yebena mat'!" = holy shit!  
> "Ogromnyy" = enormous/large/huge  
> "Krasotka" = beautiful girl  
> "Da" = yes  
> "Pozhaluysta" = please  
> "Ahk! Tak khorosho! Pozhaluysta, podrobneye!" = Ah! So good! Please, more!"  
> "Skoro ya pridu" = Soon I will come  
> "Ya sobirayus' priyekhat'!" = I'm going to come


	3. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Finally, I have written the next part of my series of ficlets! This one is rated M for a little bit of smut toward the end, but it's mostly fluff.  
> Some things to bear in mind, is that I actually - despite having watched the Reboot films many times, and some of TOS - my Star Trek universe knowledge is actually pretty limited. This is mainly because I'm not a science fiction/fantasy writer. I write romance and drama. So forgive me if some of this sounds, well... Shit.  
> I've also added music into this chapter, because I'm a big music fan, and love the idea of the Enterprise Crew dancing together and such. If you don't like this idea, probably don't read the chapter.  
> As per usual, I've put a little bit of Russian in, but not much. Translations at the end.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

“Len…”

 

Bones opened his eyes at the sound of Pavel’s voice. He was sprawled out beside him on his bed, dressed in only boxers, hand resting under his chin, curls still messy from a night of sleep. Good God, if that wasn’t a sight to wake up to. Bones tried to smile, but it probably came out as a very twisted frown at best, since he was barely awake.

 

“Oh! Sorry to wake you!” Pavel blushed. (McCoy swore that was all the kid could do; blush).

 

McCoy checked for the time. “S’alright, sweetheart. I should probably be getting up soon anyway.”

 

Chekov smiled coyly, those magnificent eyes twinkling, and leaned over to kiss Bones good morning. Nope, _that_ was the best thing to wake up to in the mornings. Hell, he was so damn lucky to have such a gorgeous young man in his bed every day. Originally, Bones had wanted to stay in Chekov’s quarters so they didn’t risk being disturbed by potential Med-Bay patients, but Pavel insisted they slept in McCoy’s bed since it was a double and not a single.

 

_“You are going to end up injuring your back, Leonid!” Pavel had scolded. “You always insist on sleeping up against the wall so I have more room, and I will not let you anymore.”_

 

Bones chuckled at the memory and rolled on his side so he could look at the kid in the eyes. He stroked a finger down his cheek and felt his chest swell as Pavel responded by kissing the pad of his thumb.

 

“So, you sounded like you had a question when you woke me up.”

 

“Oh. Yes!” Chekov sat up properly. He began tracing circles on Bones’ chest. “What is it like to actually celebrate your birthday? You know, to have a birthday party or something.”

 

Not quite the question McCoy had been expecting, but okay. “Why do you ask?”

 

Pavel shrugged, his eyes hinting at sadness. “I guess I ask because I have never really celebrated mine. I am curious.”

 

The poor kid. Bones felt his heart sink a little. “Do you wish you’d celebrated your birthday? Do you want to?”

 

“It is too late now. My birthday was over a week ago. But yes, I think one day I would like to have a birthday party perhaps. I could invite my friends! And we would play my favourite music and dance and eat my favourite Russian sweets.”

 

“Sounds great, darlin’.” McCoy smiled gently. “I can’t wait to celebrate your birthday with you.”

 

“One day, Lyonya, yes.” He reddened a little. “And then _after_ my party you can take me to your bed and make love to me... It is called ‘birthday sex’, right?”

 

“Jesus, Pavel. If I didn’t have to go to work, you’d be having _very early_ birthday sex right _now_.”

 

Chekov just giggled and gently smacked McCoy’s arm before climbing over him to straddle his lap. He bent down and their mouths met as they lazily let each other’s hands roam. It was only a few moments before Pavel pulled away, breathless, and in his usual blushing state.

 

“I will work you up too much,” he said matter-of-factly. “You need to go to work.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Bones grumbled.

 

Pavel kissed him once more and stared down at him, eyes shimmering. “I am so lucky to have you, Lyonya.”

 

“Me too, kid.”

 

                                                 

* * *

 

 

 

McCoy turned the corner of the corridor and right in his line of vision was both Jim and Uhura. Excellent; two out of three people he really needed to see right now.

 

“Hey. I need to talk to you two. Oh, and Sulu. Go and find him and meet me in my quarters in a few minutes.”

 

“What? Bones – “

 

Jim had started to question him, but McCoy was already on his way back through the ship to his room. He had some things to plan, and those three people were who he desperately needed to help him _with_ these plans. He was pretty shit at the sort of stuff he had in mind, but damn it, he was going to make it work if it killed him.

 

He had just entered his little kitchen table when the door chimed. He stood to let everybody in, and they all sat down together. The three crew members stared at Bones like he was crazy. Which he guessed made a lot of sense, since he never asked people back to his quarters to “talk”.

 

“So, what’s going on, Bones?” Jim was obviously the first to speak.

 

“Before I begin, where’s Pavel?”

 

“In Engineering with Scotty… They’ll probably be down there for hours. Why?” Sulu answered, suspicious.

 

Bones took a breath. Okay. “I wanna throw him a surprise party. For his birthday. He’s never had one.”

 

“His birthday was a week ago – “

 

“Exactly, damn it, and why didn’t we celebrate with him?” McCoy was actually feeling quite irritated by this. “The kid deserves it. Deserves a little fun.”

 

Uhura almost looked offended. “Well we did get him gifts. Sulu and I. But Pasha doesn’t like the attention. He told us.”

 

“Wait a minute, Bones, since when do you talk to Chekov about birthdays and stuff?” Jim eyed him, as if putting the pieces together.

 

To hell with it. “We’re dating.” He knew if he didn’t come out with it straight away, he never would.

 

Sulu’s face paled. “… You’re _what?_ ”

 

“Jesus, Bones, what the hell? When were you going to tell me? How long has this been going on?”

 

Bones sighed, rubbed a hand over his face. “Since his actual birthday.”

 

“Doctor McCoy, with all due respect,” Uhura started. “But how _could_ you? Pasha is so young.”

 

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” He replied defensively. “And I get it, you all think I’m some old bastard; why would I go after someone so young. Well trust me, I tried to fight it. For months. Then people were calling me a pedophile, and I told Pasha we couldn’t talk anymore. The kid lost it completely. He was hysterical. Then a few weeks later, he cornered me in Engineering and told me exactly how he felt about the situation. So I was honest with him.”

 

Bones took a breath to continue. “I told him straight out, that I had feelings for him. But I cared too much to act on them, because he’s so young. Because he’s a god damn perfect human specimen, and I’m just a grumpy, bitter doctor. And then well the rest is kinda history.”

 

The three of them stared. The silence was very uncomfortable and judgmental. McCoy folded his arms across his chest, remaining resolute in his body language. It had taken a lot for him to admit all of that, and he wasn’t going to let anyone make him feel bad for it anymore. Hell, he’d done enough of that himself.

 

“Just tell me something, Doctor.” Uhura said quietly. “Did Pasha make the first move? Or was it you? He has no experience in this. We know he could easily be pushed.”

 

“Jesus, Nyota, I’m not a monster.” Bones snapped. “And honestly, you would be surprised at Pasha. That kid is very strong-willed. He may be inexperienced, but he knows what he damn well wants. And for whatever God damned reason, he wants me. He made the first move when he told me he thinks I’m perfect. Perfect for _him_ , as a matter of fact. What was I supposed to do? I even asked his _permission_ before I kissed him.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. We’re just protective. He’s like the baby of the ship.”

 

Sulu nodded in agreement. “We just don’t want Pasha to get hurt, you know? This is his first real relationship.”

 

“I get it. But the last thing I plan on doing is hurting that kid. Oh, and don’t let _him_ hear you referring to him as a baby. Believe me, I called him ‘kid’ just one too many times the other week and he damn well shoved me.”

 

Jim burst out laughing. “Chekov shoved you? Did you fall over? Man, that would be funny to watch.”

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “So have we got everything out in the open now? Do we have your blessing?”

 

Uhura and Sulu exchanged glances for a moment, then looked back at Bones. Sulu still looked a little unsure, but Uhura smiled softly. She nodded.

 

“If Pasha is happy, then I don’t care who he dates.” She patted McCoy’s arm.

 

Sulu crossed his arms. “I won’t lie; I’m not overly pleased about it. I guess I feel the same as Nyota. But if you hurt him, you’ll have my fencing sword shoved so far up your ass you’ll be a shish kebab.”

 

Bones tried to laugh at that, but could sense the sincerity in Sulu’s voice and almost shuddered. Point taken. He looked over at Jim, who was smiling, eyes sparkling.

 

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll give you my blessing. Juuuuust so long as you tell me what the kid is like in bed.”

 

“For God’s sake, man, mind your damn business.” McCoy mocked annoyance, but smiled at the Captain.

 

“Okay,” Uhura smiled at everyone. “Let’s plan this party!”

                                                              

  

                                                             

* * *

 

 

 

  
It was a few days after the party had been first discussed, and Bones was sitting in the mess hall having some breakfast when he received some rather startling news, to say the least.

“Pasha loves music!” Uhura had announced to Bones. “So I’m putting you in charge of that!”

 

He nearly spat out his food. “You want me to do _what?!_ I’m an absolute technophobe, Nyota. Do you really want _me_ in charge of using a _traditional_ music player? _And_ to find some actual classical music? Jesus, the party is _tonight_!”

 

She just smiled, and handed him a data chip. “This has his favourites on it, and his ‘guilty pleasures’ as he calls them. I also want you to pick some songs to put in there. I’m sure you’ve heard at least a _few_ classics from all those years ago.” She winked and got up from her seat, walking away.

 

Hell. This was going to be an absolute challenge and a half. He really hoped Jim could help him out with actually finding something on the ship that would even play music. Honestly, Bones could barely think of any classical music that he would want to play for Pavel’s birthday. What did Nyota even mean by that?

 

“Len!” That sweet little Russian voice was behind him, and then a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders.

 

Bones blushed a little, since they weren’t really being public yet. “Hey, kid.” He quickly patted Pavel’s hand that was on his chest.

 

He sat across from McCoy, staring at the data chip. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a data chip.”

 

“I know it’s a data chip, Leonid.” Pavel rolled his eyes. “Will you tell me what is on it?”

 

Bones pocketed it. “Just some classical music.”

 

Pavel’s face lit up. “Really? I love classical music! It is a hobby of mine. I love ‘shoegaze’ music the most. Do you like any of it?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t really remember ever hearing much of it. But I think there was this one guy who had some good songs? Something Presley…?”

 

Pavel burst into giggles. “You are probably meaning ‘Elvis’ Presley. He was very popular in the 1950s. He wrote a lot of romantic songs.”

 

Bones smirked. “And what’s so funny about that, huh?”

 

“Nothing!” Pavel feigned innocence. “I just think it is very sweet of you to like _his_ music of all of the classical music you have ever listened to. Though, I am not overly surprised since he was Southern I believe. I think I read he was from Tennessee.”

 

“Well there you have it, Pasha. No surprises with me. Just a typical Southern man from Georgia.”

 

Pavel beamed at him. “And I would not have it any other way, Lyonya.”

  
“Don’t you need to be on the bridge by now?” Bones ignored the compliment, but still smiled to show his appreciation.

 

“I suppose so, yes. But I will see you later in bed?”

 

Bones blushed hard. He knew Pavel meant it innocently, but he was still hoping nobody heard that. “Of course.”

 

Pavel hesitated for a moment, before leaning over the mess hall table and grasping the back of McCoy’s head to pull him into a quick kiss. Before Bones could even protest, let alone respond, that little ray of Russian sunshine had skipped out of the room to his duties. Damn it, that kid was truly the most adorable thing McCoy had ever known in his whole life.

 

He pulled the chip out of pocket and connected it to his data padd. There was a little message from Uhura attached:

 

_Doctor McCoy,  
I know you probably don’t actually remember much classical music, so let me give you a few suggestions. They’re on this chip, but if you ask Jim, he’ll show you how to play them on a data padd, and then further instruct you to broadcast the music through the mess hall at the party._

_“Sweet Child O Mine” by Guns N Roses  
“Sweet Caroline” by Neil Diamond  
__“Lucky” by Jason Mraz_  
“Love Me Tender” by Elvis Presley

_  
_ _Try and pick at least two!_

  
McCoy smirked at the fact that there was an Elvis Presley song on there. That was handy, because he was almost quite certain he knew it, too. He tried to remember the tune, or at the very least, the lyrics… But he couldn’t. Oh well, he would pick that song anyway. He was sure it was a nice romantic song for Pavel. He also decided on that “Sweet Child O Mine” one because the other two sounded a bit… Corny. He also had no desire to play a song for Pavel that had a girl’s name in the title.

 

There were only another nine hours or so before the party now, and Bones was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He wanted Pavel’s first, official birthday party to be everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

 

                                                               

* * *

 

 

 

“Is everything organised?” McCoy asked, standing in the middle of the mess hall. “Jim? Is the music ready to go?”

 

“You got it, Bones.”

 

“And Sulu? You and Nyota were making the food?”

 

Sulu gestured to a table covered in dessert foods. “We definitely did our best with what we had.”

 

“That’s great.” McCoy smiled around the room. “And we’re all here except Pavel?”

 

“Aye, sir.” Scotty replied. “Uhura is fetchin’ the wee lad now. I’ve got Keenser on lookout.”

 

“And you’re sure he doesn’t suspect anything?”

 

“Not a thing, sir. The Captain sent him down with me for most of the day, and when I left he was happily working on something of his own. Didn’t even notice I’d gone.”

 

Bones smiled, and tried to calm his nerves a little. He looked around the room at the crew of the USS Enterprise, chatting amongst themselves quietly, awaiting Pavel’s arrival. They had all done a great job helping out at the last minute, putting some displays up on the walls saying “Happy birthday!” and such. They had also managed to conjure up some balloons, because even in the 23rd century, you still needed balloons at your birthday party. Bones wanted this to be perfect for Pavel.

 

“Quick, he’s coming, sir!” Scotty whispered as Keenser ran into the room.

 

“Lights!” Someone murmured. The lights went out as everyone huddled together in the middle of the room.

 

“Nyota, I really don’t understand why you are so worried about me having some dinner right this instant.” Pavel’s voice sounded down the corridor. “I also don’t know why you made me change into my Earth clothes! I am supposed to be meeting Leonid! He will be expecting me!”

 

“Pasha, I know you’ve been working in Engineering almost all day, and I _know_ you haven’t eaten. I was lucky I found you when I did, or you would have gone the whole day without food!”

 

This is it. Bones felt his pulse quicken. Two figures entered the almost pitch black room.

 

“What happened – “

 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped up, shouting in Pavel’s general direction as the lights came back on. The balloons on the ground got kicked toward him, and somebody was throwing streamers.

 

McCoy settled his eyes onto Pavel who was standing in the doorway. He looked gorgeous as all hell in a pair of slim fitted black jeans, and a simple grey pullover. His mouth was hanging wide open. Bones had to chuckle, and felt his chest tighten a little as the kid’s lips instantly formed into an enormous smile. He faced Nyota who hugged him, before turning towards Bones and gesturing that he was the one behind all of it.

 

Pavel’s eyes were shiny with tears as he approached. “Lyonya… What is this?”

 

Bones just slipped his arms around Pavel’s tiny frame and pulled him close. He felt arms circle around his waist. “Happy belated birthday, Pasha.” He whispered into his ear.

 

The embrace tightened, and Pavel sniffed. “ _Spasibo… Spasibo bol’shoye._ ”

 

Someone wolf whistled. “Woo! Bones and Chekov!” That someone turned out to be Jim.  
  
McCoy rolled his eyes before smiling down at Pavel and kissing him. “You are most welcome.”

 

Pavel stepped back and looked around at everyone, eyes still shimmering. He looked to McCoy as if to ask permission to go and socialise, and he nodded. He needed to start the music anyway, so the two parted ways and Bones went to find Jim so they could actually get the party started.

 

The first song McCoy chose to play, was one of Pavel’s apparent ‘guilty pleasures’; a song called “BonBon”. Abruptly, the mess hall was filled with the sound of a woman singing in an Albanian accent to what McCoy assumed could only be considered ‘club music’. Classical music was truly bizarre.

 

“Nyota!” Pavel’s voice could be heard nearby. “Was it you who put this song on?!”

 

“Of course! It’s one of your favourites, right?” She laughed in response.

 

Bones watched him from a few metres away, and naturally, the kid was blushing like mad. “You are so sneaky!” He exclaimed, but he was grinning.

 

He waved at McCoy, swaying to the music, obviously wanting to dance but most likely embarrassed in front of him. Each time Uhura would take one of Pavel’s hands to encourage him to dance with her, he would smile politely and push her away with a shake of his head. She strode over to McCoy like she was on a mission, who was guarding the data padd with the music.

 

“How come he won’t dance?” He asked.

 

Uhuru just grinned with a roll of her eyes. “Normally he loves to, but he’s worried you’ll think he looks ridiculous. Put on the next song on the playlist; it’s his absolute favourite. That will get him to dance for sure.”

 

McCoy followed her instructions. “Just make sure he has some fun, okay?”

 

As the next song began to play, Pavel looked quite obviously excited about it. Uhura was over with him in a flash, again offering her hand in a dance. He looked over at McCoy, a bashful expression on his face. Bones just grinned at him and nodded. He even mouthed the word “please”. This seemed to convince Pavel, and so he began to move along to the music.

 

McCoy could safely say he had never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He had been to bars and danced with both men and women before; men and women that were purposely trying to dance in a provocative manner for him. But this… This was a whole new level.

 

 

_Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars_

_Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim_

_And boys, boys, boys,_

_We love them, we love them_

 

Pavel was in front of Uhura with his back to her, as if she were the ‘man’ in the situation, and was grinding up against her. They had obviously danced together quite a few times, because she seemed very comfortable with this, as did Spock who was watching from afar and seemed equally pleased with his own partner’s dancing skills.

 

Pavel’s hips were like liquid, flowing perfectly along to the rhythm of the music. He looked over at McCoy as he danced, flashing a cheeky and suggestive smile, his body rolling in such a sexual way that Bones could feel himself growing hard in his jeans. Damn it, kid. It also really didn’t help that Pavel was singing along quite passionately, and the lyrics were about loving boys. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Pavel was really going to pay for this later. Jesus.

 

The song came to an end, and Pavel was laughing with Uhura, looking a little out of breath. He flashed McCoy yet another sneaky smile, chewing on his lip a little. Christ. He shifted uncomfortably on the spot, trying really damn hard to ignore the tightness in his pants. Which of course, Pavel noticed and grinned even more. Little shit.

 

Someone approached Pavel and handed him a drink; probably vodka. He took it with a smile, and to everyone’s shock, downed the entire thing in maybe two gulps.

 

“What?” He asked innocently. “I am Russian, after all. This is like water to us.”

 

Everyone nearby laughed with him, and he then walked over to McCoy. He made no effort to appear subtle when he glanced down at his crotch, smirking like he was proud of himself.

 

“You liked my dancing then, Len?” He giggled.

 

Bones just ignored him, rolling his eyes. “Having fun, darlin’?”

 

Pavel beamed. “Yes, very much so. Would you like a drink?” His eyes gestured at McCoy’s empty hands.

 

“Sure, thanks.” He chuckled. “You know what I like, right?”

 

“Bourbon, of course!”

 

Bones leaned down to kiss him. “You should eat something, too, sweetheart. Sulu and Uhura made you a bunch or Russian stuff. Go look.”

 

Pavel didn’t even reply, just skipped off in the direction of the table with the food and drinks. Bones smiled, feeling very pleased that Pavel seemed to be enjoying himself. Hell, that kid deserved the best damn night he had ever had in his life. He deserved to be surrounded by all of his friends, to feel loved and wanted and celebrated.

 

“Look what they made for me, Lyonya!” Pavel had come rushing back, holding a glass for him, as well as a plate with various dessert looking dishes on it.

 

McCoy took his drink. “Honestly, I have no clue what those are.”

 

“I took one of everything.” His cheeks pinked. “There’s gingerbread, ‘ _chak chak_ ’, ‘ _vatrushka_ ’, and ‘ _smovka_ ’! These are all my favourites from home.”

 

“Well, they look real nice. You eat up.”

 

Pavel’s eyes sparkled in response, and then he turned and disappeared into the small crowd of people again. Bones took the opportunity to look at the data padd and see what song was going to play next. Huh. It was that “Sweet Child O Mine” one that he had chosen for Pavel under Uhura’s instruction. He hadn’t actually ended up listening to it before the party; he just figured it would be good enough. But now that the song was actually going to play, he was damn well hoping his feeling had been right.

 

The sound of electric guitar echoed throughout the mess hall as the song started, and Bones noticed Pavel looking in his direction, a slightly confused expression plastered on his face. Uhura whispered something in his ear whilst pointing at McCoy, and Pavel broke into a huge smile. He looked on at Bones in recognition, indicating he knew why the song was now playing. McCoy nodded in response, and began to listen with intent as the singing started.

 

 

_She’s got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long, I’d probably break down and cry_

_Whoa, sweet child of mine_

 

Bones stiffened a little at the words for two reasons. Firstly, it was an incredibly emotion filled song and he was relating quite strongly to it. Secondly, because the lyrics had contained both feminine pronouns _and_ referred to the person as a child. He really hoped that Pavel wasn’t going to take them the wrong way; that would be a disaster and incredibly embarrassing. He avoided eye contact with him, but continued to listen to the song.

 

_She’s got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I’d hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain…_

McCoy felt his breath catch in his throat at that last verse. It was almost like he had written this song himself. The lyrics were so true, so easy to hear and then relate to. He forced himself to search the room for Pavel, but he was nowhere to be seen. McCoy’s heart stopped for a brief moment. Had he left in anger or embarrassment?

 

“Len…”

 

Bones felt himself relax at the sound of Pavel’s voice beside him. “Hey. You alright?”

 

“You picked this song for me to listen to?”

 

“Listen, I know the song is about a girl, and I know they say ‘child’ but you gotta know Pasha I didn’t mean – “

 

Pavel silenced him with a kiss. “Lyonya, _shut up_.” He blushed at his own words.

 

Bones felt a little dumbstruck but smiled. “You like it then?”

 

“I feel very honoured and emotional that you think of me when you hear this song. Thank you.”

 

McCoy breathed a sigh of relief and slipped his arm around the kid’s shoulders, pressing a kiss into his temple. He felt Pavel snuggle into his shoulder and they swayed together slowly as the rest of the song played. What a perfect moment, really. Bones felt utterly content. How did he get so lucky?

 

“Attention, crew!” Jim’s voice could be heard yelling over the music. “Speech time!”

 

Crap. Bones hated giving speeches. He paused the music on the data padd.

 

“Chekov,” Jim was now standing in the middle of the room. He beckoned the kid over who was incredibly red in the face. “Come on over here, buddy. Can’t do this without you standing at the centre of attention!”

 

Bones thought he heard Pavel mumble something like _, “Well, you can, actually…”_ But he had sauntered on over anyway.

“Chekov. Chekov, Chekov, Chekov.” Jim was so drunk. “Pavel! We are all so lucky to have you as our alpha navigator, and it is an honour to be your Captain. Happy birthday, pal. We’re sorry we didn’t celebrate with you on the actual day.”

 

Pavel just nodded, seemingly very shy by all of the attention.

 

“Sulu? Uhura? You guys wanna say something?”

 

The two of them went up and put their arms around Pavel. Sulu spoke first.

 

“Getting to share a desk with Pavel is one of my favourite parts about my job. He is funny, incredibly intelligent, and loyal like you would not believe. I know I can always count on him to have my back.”

 

Uhura ruffled Pavel’s curls, who looked like he was trying not to cry. “Sweetie, we all adore you so much. You are the joy on the starship, with your amazing energy even at 0600 hours in the morning as you jog through the corridors, always smiling and saying hello to people. Being your friend is an absolute privilege. _Nash malen'kiy luch solntsa_.”

 

Bones was going to have to ask Pavel what that meant later, because when Uhura had said it, the kid had wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

 

“Bones?” Jim, and everyone else in the damned room, suddenly turned to him. “Care to say a few words to your beloved?”

 

Christ. He crossed his arms, but stepped over to the small group of people. He gruffly cleared his throat. Alright. He would do this. He would do it for Pasha. The kid was smiling up at him, still very pink in the face both from alcohol and embarrassment. Bones took a deep breath and reached for Pavel’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“First off, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who made this happen. It was very last minute of me to ask for all the help, but you guys did it anyway, which I’m very grateful for.”

 

Pavel squeezed his hand, and he continued. “Moving on… Uh, well. I’m kinda rotten at this stuff, so bear with me. Christ. Pavel… Pasha and I only really started having anything to do with each other a few months ago. I regret this, a lot. Because I wish I had made the effort to get to know him when we were all first put on this ship together.

 

“Pasha is the sweetest, brightest, smartest kid I’ve ever known. And for some god damn unknown reason, he chose me to be the one that teaches him all that relationship stuff, to which I will always, _always_ do my absolute best and more in.”

 

Pavel sniffled beside him, and Bones noticed he was openly crying now, but still smiling. He gave him another moment before continuing.

 

“I tried to teach myself how to pronounce this… So it’ll probably sound like a load of garbage but… Pasha, _ya lyublyu tebya.”_

There were a few “aww’s” and other sounds from crew members that obviously spoke some Russian, apparently appreciating Bones’ probably terrible attempt at being romantic. He faced Pavel, hoping he had pronounced the Russian phrase correctly, and not just told the kid the complete opposite of what he had been trying to say. But Pavel was desperately wiping at the tears on his face, which McCoy took as a positive sign.

 

“Lyonya,” he wept. “I love you too. So much. _Ya lyublyu tebya._ ”

 

Relieved he had gotten it right, Bones then forgot about everyone else in the room and took Pavel’s face in his hands. Their lips met, and he vaguely heard Jim say something about ‘getting a room’, and then the music turned back on. People started to move around the room again, but McCoy continued to kiss Pavel. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

 

Abruptly, he started to recognise the song that was playing. It was the Elvis Presley one he had chosen. He finally remembered it!

 

Bones broke away from Pavel. “Pasha, would you like to dance with me?”

 

He nodded, beaming, eyes still wet, and wrapped his arms around Bones’ middle, head resting on his chest. McCoy closed his eyes, relaxing his arms tightly around Pavel as they rocked slowly to the music. He very quietly sang along.

 

_Love me tender_

_Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

McCoy could feel Pavel shaking against him, and tears dampening his shirt. He felt a little guilty for making the kid feel so emotional, but he also reminded himself that Pavel had quite happily been knocking back many glasses of vodka throughout the course of the night, and that was sure to be a contributor. He rested his head on top of Pavel’s and stroked his back comfortingly.

 

 

_Love me tender_

_Love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I’ll be yours through all the years_

_‘til the end of time_

Pavel tilted his head back, eyes a little glazed. “Lyonya, you are so incredible. Thank you so much for tonight. I will always remember it.”

 

“You’re welcome, kid. Least I could do.”

 

He yawned. “I am drunk.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Bones chuckled. “You ready for bed, honey?”

 

“Am I allowed to leave yet?”

 

“It’s your party, you can do what you like.”

 

Pavel nodded and took a step back, taking McCoy’s hand. He turned and started to weave them through the other crew members, surprisingly not creating a lot of attention. The people that seemed to notice their leaving just nodded at them in possible understanding, to which Bones was very grateful seeing as he too was growing a bit tired from all the socialising.

 

When they reached McCoy’s quarters, Pavel went straight through to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed spread out like a starfish. He hummed to himself, and was muttering something incoherent with his eyes squeezed shut. Actually, he looked like he was trying to convince himself not to throw up.

 

Thinking quickly, McCoy retrieved the first container he could find within his tiny kitchen and hurried back to the bedroom before it was too late. To his surprise, Pavel was sitting up on the bed wearing a red flannelette shirt. _McCoy’s_ shirt, as a matter of fact; from his collection of Earth clothes. He felt warmth spread through his chest. It was easily one of the cutest damn things he’d ever seen.

 

“You comfy there?” He asked, making his way over and setting the container down beside the bed.

 

Pavel smiled goofily, his accent thick when he spoke. “Your shirt is warm and soft and smells like you.”

 

“Keep it, suits you.”

 

Pavel sighed blissfully and snuggled into McCoy’s embrace when he settled next to him on the bed, arm around his shoulders. Bones closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of having such a gorgeous little human in his arms, enjoying the warmth of affection and companionship. God, it had been too long since he had felt this way. He would probably always be counting his lucky stars that Pavel picked him, of all people.

 

“Lyonya…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Pavel’s hand crept up Bones’ chest. “Do I get my birthday present now?”

 

Jesus, Lord in Heaven. McCoy had forgotten about that completely. Well, not completely. Of course he’d been thinking about coming back to his room and giving Pavel his absolute undivided attention, but he had forgotten about promising him… Birthday sex.

 

“Pasha, uh… I’m not so sure we should, you being drunk and all. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

Pavel sat up to look at him. “Leonid, I may be drunk, but I still know what I want.”

 

“I know, baby. I just want you sober for this.”

 

“Can’t you just give me a hypospray or something?” He whined.

 

Bones chuckled at his impatient lover. “I could, but then I would feel guilty. Because I’d feel like I was getting you sober purely so I can get in your pants. Which is not the case.”

 

Pavel huffed in defeat. “Fine.” He grumbled.

 

Bones laid down on the bed, pulling Pavel down with him and stroked the side of his face. He let his thumb trail across those perfect, red lips, down his chin, and onto his throat. Pavel shivered, closing his eyes, his legs squirming. Christ. If McCoy didn’t have a moral bone in his body, he would have taken the kid right then and there.

 

“Pasha,” he said, voice thick with arousal. “As soon as you wake up tomorrow morning, I promise you’ll get your present. Because believe me, I want you.”

 

“ _Leonid_ …” Pavel moaned. “You tease me. Please, I am so hard for you right now.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“Can I at least do it myself? With… With you watching me?”

 

McCoy felt a throb in his jeans at those words. Holy hell. He watched as Pavel’s hand slowly inched toward his crotch, fingers getting nearer and nearer to that now very obvious bulge in such tight pants. Bones stifled a moan. Damn it. Could he really deny the kid an orgasm if he was giving it to himself?

 

“Okay.” He breathed. “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

 

Pavel mewled in response, rubbing his hand over his clothed cock and biting his lip. Bones didn’t think he had ever witnessed something so hot in his entire life. He watched as Pavel quickly and desperately undid his jeans, shoving his hand down into his boxers and continuing to please himself. McCoy tried not to moan, wanting Pavel to have this experience for himself, but it came out against his will.

 

“Len… Will you do it too?” Pavel choked out through his breathy moans.

 

McCoy considered it for a moment, very unsure. But then Pavel pulled his dick out of his underwear completely and that was it. In a flash, Bones had mirrored the action and the two of them laid there, completely still just staring at one another, hands on their cocks. Bones could feel his own already leaking profusely. Holy shit.

 

“Keep going,” he whispered encouragingly.

 

Pavel whimpered and started to stroke, gently at first, chewing on his lip. His lust filled eyes never left McCoy’s. Bones pulled at his own erection, and hissed through his teeth as the pleasure crashed quickly through him. Pavel shuffled a little closer, still rubbing his cock, and forced their lips together. It was messy and desperate, full of teeth and saliva, and Bones couldn’t get enough.

 

“Pasha. Baby. Are you getting close, honey?”

 

Pavel just moaned and moaned, his body trembling against McCoy’s. “Len… Leonid… I’m…”

 

Bones drove his hand even faster, sinking his teeth into Pavel’s bottom lip as he felt his balls begin to tighten and his oxygen feel limited. His chest was burning as he tried desperately to reach climax, getting nearer and nearer, but not quite there.

 

“Len!” Pavel suddenly gasped. “Len I’m going to – “

 

“Come for me, baby. Please come for me.”

 

Pavel let out a string of desperate sounds that went straight to McCoy’s cock, and he was suddenly pushed over the edge. He groaned, loudly. The heat that had been pooling in his stomach rapidly took over his entire body, and he could feel the waves of his orgasm powerfully rolling through him. His come sprayed out onto his fingers, squirt after squirt, almost never ending. When it was finally over, he lay lightly shivering as he slowly came down from it all.

 

“Jesus…” He murmured, his head fuzzy from the post-orgasm-high.

 

Pavel sighed heavily beside him. “Mm. So good. I am satisfied. For now.”

 

Bones just chuckled. “Happy birthday, Pasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian used:  
> "Spasibo... Spasibo bol'shoye" = Thank you... Thank you so much  
> "Vatrushka" = cheesecake (Russian)  
> "Nash malen'kiy luch solntsa" = Our little ray of sunshine  
> "Ya lyublyu tebya" = I love you
> 
> The Russian foods I used cannot be translated into English as far as I can tell (apart from vatrushka), but you're welcome to Google them if you're curious!
> 
> The other two songs I used that I didn't write much about were "BonBon" by Era Istrefi, and "Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga. I do not own any music used, obviously.
> 
> I was also gonna add in at least one 'shoegaze' song, since I wrote it's Pavel's favourite genre, but it got too tiring. But the song I was going to use is "Shadow" by Wild Nothing. Check it out if you wish!


	4. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel finally gets his birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hey guys! I finally updated.  
> I literally started this chapter over a month ago; I just got distracted with other works.  
> Anyway, this one is definitely rated R for obvious reasons.   
> I hope you enjoy it, and that it was worth the wait!

Pavel woke the next morning to a pounding headache, and immediately pulled the blanket over his head in protest at the very idea of being awake. He could smell the familiar scent of Leonard, but quickly realised it was just his flannel shirt he had stolen. Pavel buried his nose into the soft fabric and breathed in, a rush of warmth spreading through his chest in fondness. He was in Len’s bed, and he was safe.

 

Fortunately, despite his headache, Pavel could remember what he was sure were all of the events from the previous night. But rather _unfortunately_ , some of those memories included drinking _a lot_ of vodka. He also recalled drunkenly trying to convince Len to have sex with him. How _embarrassing_.

 

He groaned, but slowly surfaced from his blanket haven. The smell of something sweet filled his nostrils, like baking at home early on a Sunday morning, and he felt his mouth salivate. Len must be making breakfast. Pavel smiled at the thought and made a move to get up.

 

“You’d better not be getting out of bed!” Leonard yelled from his kitchen.

 

Pavel felt like a kid caught in the sweets jar. “I am not allowed to?”

 

“You bet your ass you’re not! Stay put; I’ll be out shortly!”

 

Following orders, Pavel pulled the blanket to his chest and sighed, content. Despite having a pretty shocking hangover, he at least wasn’t feeling sick, and his boyfriend (he blushed at the word) was bringing him breakfast in bed. For a moment, he considered pinching himself because never in a million years would he have guessed that this is what his life would be like. If somebody had asked him a year ago what he imagined himself doing now, the last thing he would have said was being in Doctor Leonard McCoy’s bed awaiting –

 

“Pancakes.” Leonard entered the room with a tray of them.

 

Awaiting pancakes. Truly, Pavel was so lucky. His mouth watered again at the sight of the delicious food. How long had it been since he had thought to have pancakes for breakfast? Too long, Pavel decided. He eagerly waited for Leonard to set the tray down.

 

“Len, thank you.” He crooned. “I have not eaten pancakes in so long.”

 

“No problem. There’s plenty, so eat up. I’ll give you a hypospray for some fluids, too. You must be pretty dehydrated.” Leonard grinned at him, swiftly injecting the medicine into Pavel’s neck before he could protest.

 

Pavel stopped eating his pancake. He blushed. “Len, I am really sorry about my behaviour last night…”

 

“What do you mean, Pasha?”

 

“I was so drunk! Did I really try and convince you to have sex with me even though you were saying no?”

 

Leonard just chuckled. “Well yeah, but that’s not exactly a problem. I wanted it, I just also wanted you sober, that’s all.”

 

“You are too good to me.” Pavel continued chewing on his pancake.

 

Leonard joined him on the bed, and the two of them ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, both too hungry to immerse in conversation. The pancakes were delicious, too, and Pavel didn’t want to miss any of the taste by talking. In total, they ate twelve between them. Leonard moved the tray to the table beside his bed and laid back on the pillows, clutching his stomach and making a scene about being full.

 

“Gonna explode. So many pancakes.”  
  
  
  
Pavel giggled. “You are silly, Lyonya.”

 

Leonard smirked and pulled him onto his lap. “How you feeling?”

 

“Much better. My headache is gone and I am full of food.”

 

“Good.”

 

Leonard kissed him, deep and full of want. Pavel shivered, sliding his hands up the older man’s face and into his thick hair, lightly scraping his nails against Leonard’s scalp. Leonard groaned, slipping his tongue past Pavel’s lips and raising his hips slightly. Pavel felt his erection brush against his thigh and immediately reached down for it.

 

“Christ. Pasha.” Leonard pulled away breathlessly. “You sure?”

 

Pavel nodded. “You promised that when I woke up we would.”

 

“… I did, didn’t I?”

 

Pavel smirked, rubbing at Leonard’s cock through his jeans. “You did. And as it is my birthday gift, you have to give it to me, yes?”

 

“Jesus. Yeah. Okay. Anything, baby. Just ask.”

 

Leonard grasped the back of his head and pulled their mouths together again. Pavel smiled into the kiss, pleased his Leonard was now getting eager. Honestly, he couldn’t wait for this to finally be happening. He had been thinking about it every day and night since they first did sexual things together. Pavel was still a virgin, but he certainly had desire, and was now no longer new to the practice of masturbation, either. Rather embarrassingly, whenever he hadn’t had an opportunity to be alone with Leonard, he would please himself many times in a row, trying to imagine what the real thing would be like.  
  
  
  
Pavel moaned generously when he felt Leonard reach into his underwear, taking a firm hold of his erection and squeezing. He mirrored the action, which caused Leonard to pull away with a pant, resting their foreheads together. Pavel moved to bob his head down, fully intending to suck on Leonard’s cock, but was quite swiftly and skilfully pushed over onto his back. Leonard smirked down at his most likely, very surprised face.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” he licked his lips. “This is supposed to be your birthday present. Don’t think _you’ll_ be doin’ all the pleasin’.”

 

Pavel dug his teeth into his bottom lip. “Mm, please… I am so hard, Leo.”

 

Leonard’s mouth quirked, seemingly amused at the new endearment. “Leo, huh?”

 

“Yes, I like Leo. And I also like you. Very much. But we will discuss the nickname later. For now, I am incredibly aroused.”  
  
  
  
“Honestly,” Leonard rolled his eyes, “you damn teenagers.”  
  
  
  
Pavel really wished his lover would hurry up and get on with it; enough of this banter already! His erection was very, _very_ hard at this point, and whilst he normally really enjoyed giving _Leonard_ pleasure, he was currently desperate to have a warm mouth around his cock. He blushed at the dirty thought, but it just excited him even more. Leonard finally got the hint and ceased his teasing by unbuttoning the flannel shirt and slipping it over Pavel’s shoulders, tossing it to the floor. He leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses over Pavel’s chest, stopping to alternatingly lick and nip relentlessly at his nipples. He mewled, hands curled in Leonard’s thick hair, grasping fistfuls of it, tugging desperately.   
  
  
  
“Leo, _please_! Suck me!”

  
He heard Leonard mumble a profanity about Jesus, and suddenly Pavel’s boxer-briefs were being pushed down his thighs and pulled off completely. His erection sprang free, the quick movement causing it to bounce against the skin of his stomach with a soft _thwack_. The head was already quite wet, and Pavel felt his cheeks pink a little at the sight of himself with Leonard between his legs. And then finally, _finally_ his Leo grasped the base of his cock and licked a stripe up the underside of it before taking it completely in his mouth. The noise that Pavel heard slip from his lips was utterly filthy and full of want.  
  
  
  
Leonard continued to suck, hollowing his cheeks and seemingly doing his absolute best to swallow as much of Pavel’s cock as he could. The sensations of having a warm mouth and tongue on his erection were starting to get overwhelming, and Pavel tugged on Leonard’s hair, urging him to stop before it would be too late. He was relieved momentarily when Leonard stopped, sliding off of Pavel’s erection with a popping sound.   
  
  
  
“You okay, darlin’?” He asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
  
  
Pavel nodded encouragingly. “You are just too good. I was close already.”  
  
  
  
“Heh,” Leonard grinned smugly. “Well, you ready to continue?”   
  
  
  
“Please. Very much so.”  
  
  
  
“Alright, just lemme get…”  
  
  
  
Leonard trailed off in his sentence as he stepped off the bed, rummaging through his bedside dresser for something, which Pavel immediately assumed would be lubricant. His guess was correct when Leonard eventually produced a clear tube of the exact same product Pavel had been using on himself the past week. His face flushed at the realisation, and Leonard noticed almost immediately.  
  
  
  
“This okay?”  
  
  
  
Pavel’s blush deepened. “Yes. I was just noticing I have used the same lubricant as you.”  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Leonard’s eyebrow arched, and he cleared his throat. “You uh, been practicin’…?”  
  
  
  
“I might have been…”  
  
  
  
Leonard crawled back in between Pavel’s legs and sat up on his heels, his hands running gently up and down Pavel’s thighs. He kept their gaze together and opened the tube, squirting some of the gel onto his fingers, rubbing it around the tips of them. Pavel gasped a little when one of those fingers was suddenly between his legs, rubbing cautiously at his sensitive hole. He bit his lip, enjoying the sensation.  
  
  
  
“You been thinkin’ of me at night on your own?” Leonard asked, his voice husky.  
  
  
  
Pavel instinctively bucked his hips, trying to encourage the finger to push in. “Y-yes, Leo. I have. Often many times in a row.”  
  
  
  
“Mm? Tell me more.”  
  
  
  
This time, Leonard did push his finger into Pavel and he moaned quite loudly, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed clothes. Because of his private practice, Leonard’s finger seemed to slide in quite easily all the way, and Pavel squirmed beneath him. Having a doctor as your lover was certainly going to have its perks, because Pavel just knew that Leonard was not going to have any trouble finding -   
  
  
  
“Ah!” He shrieked. Yes, no trouble at all finding his prostate.  
  
  
  
Leonard massaged the gland inside Pavel. “Come on, I want you to tell me what you think about.”  
  
  
  
“I-I think about you f-fucking me… Pushing into me really deep w-with that big cock…” Pavel shut his eyes, blushing at the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
Leonard growled in response, and slowly edged in a second finger, scissoring Pavel open. He panted, his head falling back against the mattress as his prostate continued to be heavily stimulated. Pavel could feel his climax building up, and braced himself. Having an orgasm from being fingered was very different to a regular one and often exhausting, but the pleasure that went with it was quite mind-blowing.  
  
  
  
“L-leo! Going to come soon. Feels so good,” he moaned.  
  
  
  
“That’s it, come for me, Pasha. Want you to come, baby.”  
  
  
  
All it took were a few more relatively hard pushes against his prostate before Pavel’s body began to shake. He felt himself tightening around Leonard’s fingers and whined desperately as his orgasm crashed over him, the pleasure almost too much. Leonard slowly removed his fingers, and Pavel shivered at the sudden loss. He lay breathing heavily, staring down at Leonard.  
  
  
  
“M-more, please…” He practically whispered.  
  
  
  
Leonard licked his lips. “You absolutely sure, honey? It’ll be a bit different to my fingers…”  
  
  
  
“Lyonya, I will beg if I must. I want you inside of me. I am ready.”  
  
  
  
Apparently not needing any more thought on the situation, Leonard threw his jeans and  underwear onto the pile of clothes on the floor and knelt back down on the bed. Surprisingly, he applied more of the lubricant to his fingers, and then leaned over Pavel to kiss him. Pavel brought his arms up to wrap them around Leonard’s neck, squirming from arousal and anticipation. He felt two fingers pushing inside of him like before, and let his mouth fall from Leonard’s with a gasp. They began to move, and Pavel clung to Leonard desperately, the intense pleasure rolling over his body again.  
  
  
  
“Love you so much, Pasha…” Leonard murmured against his mouth. “Would do anything for you.”

 

Pavel felt his breath catch in his throat. “I love you too, Leo. Mm, you make me feel so good…”  
  
  
  
“Gonna take care of you, baby. Gonna make this amazing for you.”  
  
  
  
And Pavel definitely believed him, considering how skilled Leonard was just using his fingers. He could tell he was going to come again soon, and was beginning to wonder if he would be able to handle Leonard fucking him so soon after. It was looking to be an exhausting morning, and Pavel was feeling very thankful that The Captain had granted both of them the day off to “recover”.  
  
  
  
Quite unexpectedly, Leonard slipped a third finger inside of Pavel and he very nearly shrieked at the sudden stretch. This caused his lover to immediately stop what he was doing and stare down at him in obvious concern. Pavel quickly nodded up at Leonard, pushing against his fingers in encouragement to keep going. It hadn’t hurt at all; it was just a surprise. Thankfully, Leonard started to thrust into him again, massaging his prostate, and Pavel threw his head back onto the pillows, overwhelmed by the pleasure. It only took a few more moments before he was coming a second time, convulsing quite hard, mercilessly moaning Leonard’s name over and over.  
  
  
  
He kissed Pavel one last time, gentle and chaste. “How you feeling, darlin’?”  
  
  
  
“Leo, you are amazing,” he all but panted. “Just, give me a moment, and then I will be ready for some more.”  
  
  
  
“Ah, to be eighteen again,” Leonard smirked, sitting up on his heels.

 

Pavel returned the smile, certain he must be looking rather ridiculous right now. His entire body was still shivering from the aftermath of his second orgasm, and he could feel that his skin was very hot, and therefore probably very flushed. His curls were sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his mouth was most likely looking rather swollen from their previous session of very passionate kissing.   
  
  
  
He stared up at his Leo for a moment, simply taking in just how handsome he was. Leonard generally had to shave at least twice a day if he didn’t want a “five o’clock shadow”, and he currently hadn’t shaved for at least a day and a half, giving him some very alluring stubble. Pavel very much favoured Leonard with facial hair, and was looking forward to when they could go on shore leave together and he could spend time appreciating Leo wearing his Earth clothes, all denim and leather, looking rugged and sexy. He bit his lip just from the thought.  
  
  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Leonard said, using an expression Pavel wasn’t quite familiar with, but he got the general idea.  
  
  
  
“I was just thinking about how sexy you look,” he blushed a bit.  
  
  
  
“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” was the bashful response.  
  
  
  
Pavel grinned widely, feeling pleased that he had managed to make Leonard feel embarrassed. It was not an easy task, but when it did happen, Pavel couldn’t help but to enjoy seeing the “grumpy doctor” get all flushed in the face. Leonard was, unfortunately, quite a self-conscious man underneath his relatively confident exterior, so Pavel enjoyed complimenting him as much as possible, trying to fuel his ego whenever he could.  
  
  
  
“I am so lucky, Leonard, to have you. I mean it. I do not aim to sound arrogant, but I really could have had anyone if I wanted. But it was you that I desired, and I feel very very lucky you reciprocated my feelings.”  
  
  
  
Leonard’s face was getting quite red now, and he even seemed to be blinking back tears. “The feelin’ is more than mutual, Pasha,” he answered, before clearing his throat. “Now. You think you’ve caught your breath enough?”  
  
  
  
Pavel immediately refocused his attention to the fact that Leo was knelt between his legs with a now slowly softening erection. That just would not do. He sat up quickly, taking Leonard’s cock in his hand and pulled it a few times, making sure it was now completely hard. He received a moan in return, and then he got to work, leaning down to suck and lick at the head. Leonard writhed beneath his touch, murmuring encouragements and threading his fingers through Pavel’s curls. He lowered his mouth down as much as he could, curling a fist so he could gain control of his gag reflex and deep throat Leonard just the way he liked it. This earned him a very loud groan along with a string of curse words.  
  
  
  
When he finally stopped, Leonard’s eyes were positively black with arousal and desire. He gave Pavel an almost rough shove so he fell onto his back, and once again reached for the tube of lubricant. Pavel watched in suspense as Leonard slicked his cock with a generous amount of the gel, and he then suddenly felt the nerves settling in. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and trying to calm himself a little. Leonard positioned himself, pushing Pavel’s legs back so his knees were bent, and pulling his lower half onto his lap so he would have better leverage.   
  
  
  
“You ready, sweetheart?” Leonard asked softly.  
  
  
  
Pavel swallowed but nodded quickly. “I am ready, Leo. Please.”  
  
  
  
Leonard leaned over to kiss him as he very slowly pressed his cock against Pavel’s hole, and began to push. Pavel almost instantly dug his nails deep into his lover’s back at the sudden feeling of his muscle being so widely stretched. Leonard had been right; it _was_ very different to having fingers inside. He could feel a burning sensation between his legs, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to relax his body to make it easier for himself. Leonard was whispering sweet words to him, most likely knowing how uncomfortable this would be, and Pavel was incredibly grateful for this. But gradually, inch by inch, Leonard finally had his entire cock inside of Pavel. He could feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Despite having practiced on his own many times, he was still very tight, and was currently feeling no pleasure.  
  
  
  
“You okay, darlin’?”  
  
  
  
Pavel nodded, eyes still closed. “Just… Very full. And tight,”  
  
  
  
“I won’t move until you say so,”  
  
  
  
Pavel tried a smile, wanting to comfort Leonard and let him know he truly was alright, it was just taking some getting used to. He allowed his Leo to gently kiss his face in comfort, his lips very delicately moving over his cheeks and his chin and his forehead. Pavel sighed, content, despite the still quite foreign feeling in his lower half. He was so lucky to have such a gentle, kind and loving man to be the one taking his virginity. Pavel was incredibly glad he had waited until he found Leonard.  
  
  
  
Pavel nuzzled Leo’s stubbled cheek. “You can try moving now…”  
  
  
  
Leonard pressed another kiss to his forehead. He used one hand to hold onto Pavel’s hip, and rested the other on the mattress beside his head to stay propped up. Very slowly, he began to move. Pavel dug his teeth hard into his lip as the burning sensation returned, but remained calm; he knew it would get better soon. Trying to be encouraging, he repositioned his legs so that he could wrap them around Leonard’s waist who moaned generously at the action.  
  
  
  
“Christ, Pasha, you feel incredible,” he panted.  
  
  
  
Pavel honestly couldn’t reply at this point; he was too focused on ignoring the discomfort he was feeling. He also didn’t want Leonard to stop, because it was quite obvious now that he was getting a lot of pleasure from this. So, he moved his focus elsewhere. He started to take special note of just how soft Leo’s skin was between his shoulder blades, and how he just kept whispering over and over how much he loved Pavel. This gradually started to work, because the burning feeling had now completely subsided, and Pavel was starting to feel sort of good.

  
  
“That feelin’ okay, darlin’? Don’t wanna hurt you,”  
  
  
  
Pavel nodded into the crook of Leonard’s neck. “Starting to feel good. Just need you to… Find the spot…”  
  
  
  
He sat back up on his heels, pulling Pavel a little higher up onto Leonard’s thighs and grasped both of his hips firmly. He pulled back gently, before quickly using Pavel’s hips as momentum and pushing back in, hitting his prostate with perfect accuracy. Pavel honestly nearly screamed. Finally, the good part was happening. He moaned Leonard’s name, and was barely conscious of the fact that he had started to beg in Russian.  
  
  
  
“That good? Tell me; tell me how good you feel, baby.”  
  
  
  
Pavel mewled urgently. “S-so good, Leo. Please… Do not stop… Close already,”  
  
  
  
Leonard huffed, starting to thrust a little faster and harder, now unable to keep a control over his own noises of desire. Pavel squeezed his legs tighter around his lover’s waist, moving in a synchronised rhythm, whining as his prostate was continuously stimulated. He could feel heat gathering in his stomach, and reached down to wrap a hand around his almost forgotten erection. There was a small pool of pre-come on his stomach. Pavel rubbed at himself in time with Leonard’s thrusts, and moments later, he could feel himself about to reach orgasm.

 

His mouth fell open. “Leo! Coming! About to come!”  
  
  
  
“Come for me,” Leonard growled.   
  
  
  
“Want you to… Come inside me…”

 

Those very words resulted in one of the most animalistic and dirtiest sounds Pavel had ever heard come out of his lover’s mouth. It was incredibly hot, and quite literally sent him over the edge. Pavel threw his head back just as he felt himself squirt all up his abdomen. He felt himself tightening and squeezing around Leonard’s cock as he also came from behind and this time, he did scream. The feelings of pleasure were so overwhelming, and it truly felt like it was never going to end; he just kept coming. He barely noticed that Leonard, too, was riding out his own orgasm, moaning the words “Jesus” and “Pasha” over and over.

 

Minutes later that felt like hours, Pavel finally managed to blink his eyes open. His entire body felt completely and utterly spent after a total of four orgasms, and it was only – most likely – around 1100 hours in the morning! He glanced down at his body, noticing the multiple pools of semen now slowly drying all over his entire torso. He really could not be bothered to clean that up…  
  
  
  
Apparently, he didn’t have to, because Leonard suddenly shuffled around the bed to reach down to the floor and use his own pair of boxers to mop up their messes of bodily fluids. Pavel smiled gratefully up at his Leo and reached for him once he had finished cleaning them. With a smile, his lover laid back on the bed and pulled Pavel into his arms, sighing deeply and giving him a brief kiss on the top of his curls.  
  
  
  
“You doing okay there, Pasha?” He murmured.  
  
  
  
Pavel nodded into Leonard’s chest. “Yes… Just, wow, Leo. Wow,”  
  
  
  
“That’s definitely one way to summarise it,” Leonard chuckled, his voice husky and warm.  
  
  
  
Pavel snuggled deeper into his lover’s embrace. “I love you, Leo.”  
  
  
  
“You really like that nickname, huh? Love you too, darlin’. Happy birthday.”  
  
  
  
They laid together quietly, both recovering from their strenuous activity, and Pavel felt a big, blissful smile slowly spreading over his face. A very happy birthday to him indeed.


End file.
